


Slam Dunk in Love

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Basketballplayer!Dean, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, One Shot, Shy Sam, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: He was sitting on the fourth row of the bleachers, watching the best basketball player shoot a basketball through the hoop. The senior's name was Dean Winchester.





	Slam Dunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I randomly came up with. Not continuing it. Sorry. And, how cool is it when Dean is a basketball player? I think he would be great at it! Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Having a crush was _stupid_ , at least, in Sam's opinion. He was sitting on the fourth row of the bleachers, watching the best basketball player shoot a basketball through the hoop. The senior's name was Dean Winchester. Dean made every girl swoon and every guy wanted to be like him. He looked rather handsome in his sky blue uniform. Sam could see his toned muscles every time he passed the ball to another player. 

Sam couldn't focus on his reading, instead he let out a defeated sigh and glanced at Dean. He couldn't believe he had a crush on Dean of all people. Sam never talked to Dean before; he was only a sophomore, so why would they ever talk to each other?

As Sam was distracted, he failed to see the ball bounce the opposite direction when it hit the hoop's rim, coming towards him and directly landing on his face. Ouch. The book fell off his lap. Sam winced and covered his face with both his hands as he bent down in pain. Son of a bitch.  _That hurt._

"Oh my god— I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was going to reach all the way over here," someone rambled, a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Do you have to go to the infirmary?

Still not looking, Sam said, "I'm fine. Just a minor accident." His face felt tender, but he didn't want to make the senior worry. And Sam was certainly not going to the infirmary. He wasn't the type of kid who would run to someone whenever he got hurt.

"Shit. I feel real bad," the guy admitted. "Let me see your face. I want to make sure your nose isn't broken or something."

Sam doubted that. He wasn't bleeding from his nose, which was a good sign. But he really didn't want the guy to worry about him, therefore he removed his hands from his face and raised his head. His vision was blurry for a second before it refocused. Sam blinked twice because he was seeing the one person that he truly didn't want to see.

No.  _Anybody but him._  Not Dean.

Sam must look like a loser to him now.

Dean leaned close to Sam's face, fingers lightly touching his red face— not sure it was from nervousness or from pain— Sam's heart skip a beat when Dean turned his head to the side.

"Good news, nothing's broken," Dean announced, smiling, but lowered a bit as he continued, "but you might get a bruise from the impact." He patted his cheek gently, as if he was soothing it.

Sam nearly squeaked. "D-Don't worry about it, Dean—"

"You know my name?" Dean asked in a shock tone.

 _Because you're my crush and I really, really like you._  "Of course. Everybody knows who you are," Sam replied, not exactly lying. He straightened his back and moved away from Dean before he would do something he'd regret.

"Wow... Now I feel like an asshole. I hurt you, and I don't even know your name." Dean picked up his book from below Sam's feet.

Sam had never been so happy to be hurt because he was blushing so hard. He nervously grabbed the book from Dean's hands and murmurer a soft, "Thank you."

"Can I ask for your name?"

"I'm Sam. Sam Campbell." He mentally face-palmed himself. Why did he say his last name? Like Dean would ever care.

"Hi, Sam," Dean smiled. For  _him_. Sam's heart melted, then he made a lopsided smile, hearing Dean's voice say his name in his mind. Over and over. "Mind if I call you  _Sammy_?"

Sam vehemently nodded. Wow. Eager much?

The bell rang, much to Sam's dismay, he wanted to hang with Dean a bit longer. He knew he would never get a chance like this.

"Fuck. I have to go change. It was nice meeting you, Sammy." Dean waved at him as he left, hopping down the rows. Sam was awestruck, watching Dean sprint to the boy's changing room.

He put the book in his backpack and waited for a few seconds. Sam didn't know how he managed to get down in one piece, but he did, happily. He grasped onto his backpack's straps, biting his lower lip as he padded across the gym. Just as he was about to exit the area, someone shouted his name.

Turning around, Sam saw Dean heading towards him. "Dean?" Sam's eyes widened, wondering if Dean maybe had forgotten something because there's no way that he would—

"Hold on, Sam!" Sam stared at Dean's casual clothes: leather jacket and dark jeans. He looked beyond cool. "Great! I got you just in time. I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something later on." Dean cleared his throat as he tried to say the right words. "I feel awful for what happened to you. And it's my fault. Let me make it up to you."

"With alcohol?" Sam teased. His joke fell flat as Dean looked at him with a horror expression. "I'm kidding. I don't drink. At all," he added.

Dean shook his head. "Sorry. Didn't know you were joking. It's just you're too young— Anyway, I was thinking like a milkshake or something like that." He was beginning to ramble again.

"You want to hang out with me?" Sam's voice came out hitch pitched.

"Yes. Is that wrong?" Dean frowned.

"No. But I don't want anyone to make fun of you for being near a sophomore—"

"Fuck what anybody else says." Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Look, Sammy, I got to be honest with you," Dean averted his gaze, "I've seen you around the gym before. You're always reading. I also seen you around in halls too."

Sam swallowed, hoping Dean didn't catch him staring all those times he was in the gym.

"You look like you could use a friend."

"Thank you, Dean. But I'm  _fine_." Sam suddenly felt sad. Dean didn't want to hang out with him because he liked Sam, but because Sam was always lonely. Maybe it was better if the ball had knocked him unconscious.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed when he heard Sam's tone: sorrow. "I'm not trying to be an asshole. I swear. I just thought we might get along. I saw you reading a ghost book one time and I thought we might have something in common—"

"How did you know I was reading a ghost book?" Sam did read one but it was over a month ago.

It was Dean's turn to blush. "I might have seen the cover a little closely," he confessed. "Then I saw you for the first time..." Oh.  _Oh_! Sam was speechless. Was Dean implying what Sam thought?

"We can grab a milkshake after school," Sam suggested. "I know a great place."

Dean beamed. "Can't wait. I'll see you after school." Both left the gym and departed in the halls.

Sam's face still hurt but his heart was jumping all over the place.


End file.
